


There Had Better Be Something In Those Bags For Me

by im_your_bastard (mcr_rockstar), mcr_rockstar



Category: Death Spells, Electric Century, Leathermouth, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, Friendship, Gen, Late at Night, Silly, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/im_your_bastard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to sneak out of the house for a late night snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Had Better Be Something In Those Bags For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> Hey! This is my first time doing a fic for Bandom Meme! It was very fun! I hope you guys like it! The characters in this short fic is based off my characters in a AU I am currently writing called Protége Moi! You guys love them so you should like this. :)
> 
> Also 'WaWa' is basically my Seven Eleven.
> 
> Round 47: Free For All  
> Prompt: (Frank/Mikey, tiptoes)

Mikey peeked out of the door of the basement and looked around. He pushed the door open quickly to avoid the loud creaking sound it made the first time. He walked out and closed the door as quickly as he opened it. He held the knob turned until he had it closed before releasing it softly. He crept slowly down the hallway and stood by the steps like Frank told him to.  
A couple minutes later he heard Frank walking softly down the steps. He smiled and put his finger up to his lips in a ‘shhh’ motion. Mikey nodded and smiled back. Frank grabbed Gerard’s hoodie off the hook of the hallway. Frank turned to Mikey and whispered harshly.

“Dude, don’t forget your hoodie.”

Mikey nodded and grabbed it quickly. Once they had them on they zipped it quickly and Frank grabbed his keys from his book bag that was sitting by his parents shoes under the coat hooks. He held them tightly so they wouldn’t make any noise. 

“Ready?”

Frank nodded to Mikey and they slowly started tiptoeing to the door. Frank slowly unlocked the locks and opened the door inviting in the night air. They walked quickly out the door and Frank closed it making sure to lock it. They walked quickly down the street to the nearby Wawa not exchanging any words.  
They went into the store and grabbed a few bags of chips. 

“Hey, let’s get some coffee.”

“It’s gonna be pretty hard sneaking back in and balancing drinks too don’t you think Mikes?”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

They went over to the counter and the cashier rung them up quickly.

“Get home safely boys.”

The cashier held up her finger to the giggling boys and they laughed at how in tune the cashier was.

“Dude, there’s Burger King! They have the best veggie burgers.”

Mikey didn’t say anything he just started walking in the direction of the restaurant.  
Frank slipped his key in the door and unlocked it quickly. They walked inside and tiptoed across the living room to the stairs. They walked up as quickly as possible and slipped in Frank’s room undetected. They gave each other a high five and laughed quietly. They exchanged hushed whispers.

“Regular old James Bonds, yeah Mikes?”

“Yeah!”

Suddenly Frank’s lamp came on and they boys looked over quickly at Gerard laid back on the bed. He smirked at their wide eyed expressions and then their sighs of relief. 

“There had better be something in those bags for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very muchly for reading / commenting / kudos. I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*


End file.
